


Hestekuk

by Dudeman_Oli



Category: Metalocalypse, dethklok - Fandom
Genre: Black Metal Band AU, Past Abuse, Pre-Dethklok, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudeman_Oli/pseuds/Dudeman_Oli
Summary: Before Dethklok, Toki was a dear friend of Runke Snogge- the one who introduced him to metal! Instead of joining Dethklok right away in this AU, Toki’s first band was with Runke and some friends from Lillehammer. At 17, Toki sings and plays the main guitar, with Runke on bass and some pals on drums and rhythm guitar.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Hestekuk

“Welcome back- today we’re going inside the world of Norwegian black metal to meet the fans, the band members and the parents who are against it. Now- in our last segment, we looked at a band named _Hestkuk_ , who uses bloody visuals and fire to excite their audience. You’ve seen them at concert, now here’s the lead singer and guitarists of _Hestkuk_ , Toki Wartooth and Runke Snogge!” 

The applause rattled out as the teen and older friend lumbered out, their combat boots hitting the wood stage like brick on brick. Toki smiled- as he often did- and settled himself on one of the stools, making a point to sit abnormally. He seemed pleased with the discomfort of the studio audience.

“Now, Mister Wartooth-“

_“Why yous so formal? Toki.”_

“Ah- now Toki, our first question right off the bat. Your band- when you sing in English, you sort of hang on to swear words to tie thoughts together. Using such foul language- do you often speak this way in Norwegian?”

_“Well… uh, we talks real differents ins the Norwegian. We talks differents in the English too! I don’ts swears a whole bunch, yous cans, ah, tell if yous listen to me. Neither does Runke. But- but, um, we don’ts sees no problems with the swearinks. I’d rather- rather says somethin’s than… horts somebodies. Words, ah… words carry lots ofs the, ah, power.”_ Toki laughed briefly at himself, shaking his head with a soft remark. _“I makes more sense in Norwegians, I swear-“_ Runke spared a brief exhale and nodded along, seemingly providing minimal reaction.

The host returned the soft chuckle out of politeness, before carrying on. “About the lyrical content- religious groups have rallied against claiming that you are using… satanic words and attire to further get kids into satanism. Is that true?”

Toki gave the host a strange look, tilting his head slightly. He remained there, clearly thinking deeply on the question, before barking a short laugh. He looked to Runke and muttered in Norwegian, seeming mostly confused by the word “rallied”. After a brief explanation in Norwegian, he continued the deep thought before looking up again. _“Ohh, oh! The_ samlet _, the gatherinks! Okey, okey, ja. Well, the short answers ams no. Black metals and sourced in the, um, the paganism. We amenst Satanists- not all of us. I amenst religious at all! But, uh, the black metals and the lyrics amenst as much for satanism, mores for the against the morderns Christianity.”_ Toki nodded, satisfied with his answer. _“Porsonally, I don’ts agrees with the Christian faith for, uh… well, personal reasons.”_

A chatter of disagreement spread through the studio audience, which was promptly hushed down. Toki seemed to thrive off of the energy, hoping deeply one of them would speak up and provide some sort of back-and-forth discussion. But- he didn’t receive what he craved. He almost looked disappointed as they carried on.

“Why are you pushing out an anti religious message? Do you think this is what’s fueling religious groups against you?”

Toki briefly looked to Runke, murmuring in Norwegian. Runke grunted something brief and gestured to Toki. The brunette nodded and turned back to the host, smiling again. _“For me, I amenst pushings anything anti religious. Ams pushin’s the supports of choice. I thinks too many kids amenst gettings to choose what they believes in, ands I feels like that amenst how things shoulds be. I don’t sings the pop, but that ams because I amenst wantinks to. Lots of peoples ams religious, but I don’t wants to, so I amenst. Simpole as that.”_

“And our last question of the segment, do you think those teens burning down the churches is because of your music?”

Toki hummed in thought, swaying his head back and forth. He and Runke breathed in together, shrugging. _“Ja, probables.”_  
 ** _“They amenst burninks down real ones anyhows. Buildings little stick ones. Arsons ams fine in small, safes amounts.”_ **Toki nodded fervently in agreement with Runke’s rumbling words, beaming with pride for his clever friend. 

“Alright, thank you- folks, we’ll be right back after these commercials! Tune back in to see their 12 year old fan and her disapproving mother talk to these two live!”


End file.
